


An Unlikely Match

by 1StoryMaker



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StoryMaker/pseuds/1StoryMaker
Summary: My take on the first interaction between Council President Tomoe and Local Delinquent Kotetsu.With my own spin on certain ideas of course. This is a story about how two unlike people, complete polar opposites find joy and solace in each other.
Relationships: Kaburagi T. Kotetsu/Kaburagi Tomoe
Kudos: 3





	An Unlikely Match

"Why are you following me?"

"Huh? What do you mean? As if I have time to stalk you." The girl replied.

The tall boy shook his head in a disapproving manner and continued, "Come on Glasses, I may be an idiot but I'm not blind."

"Wait. What did you call me?"

"Huh? Glasses." A pause, "why, you wear them!" he blurted out in explanation.

"That's not my name. Call me Tomoe."

"T-tomoe?" A hint of surprise.

The girl turned towards him and nodded. "Yes Kotetsu, that is my name, you should use it."

He was puzzled. He thought being the class president, she was put here to reprimand him or ensure that he didn't get into trouble, or further trouble than he was in.

He turned to look at her, only to find her gone.

Figures.

*****  
Kotetsu could see her. He didn't bother calling her out on it though. He figured she'd leave him alone soon or might lose interest.

He was used to it.

So to say he was surprised was an uderstatement when he felt her hand over his shoulder as she saw his paper.

Immediately he covered it, letting out an indignant squak.

"That's low...even for you." She mumbled. He didn't bother to reply. He had given up on that long ago.

He wasn't prepared for her to pull his paper from his hands and read it.

He would have, actually, he did try to pull it back, but stopped himself, fearing that his 'ham hands' would hurt her petite ones and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt someone.

So he stood there, awkwardly waiting for her to finish her little inspection.

"You're a genius, you know that?" Was not what he expected to hear.

At his dumbfounded expression, Tomoe just showed him her paper. "I got 98 and I'm the highest, but you should have gotten a 100. How did you know the answer to this-" she pointed at an answer on his paper, "I mean, I didn't know you knew anything in physics."

Kotetsu scoffed at that. He loved the subject. It was just his luck that people were either terrified of him or thought low of him. He could do nothing about prejudices and could do nothing when given an average grading.

"So why did you get a 67 when you should get a 100?"

Kotetsu just shrugged, "why do people blame others for things out of their control?" And walked off, "if you still want to be on top, best not to be with me."

But she still followed him.

"I saw you, the other day." Kotetsu looked at her to continue, "the fight. You didn't start it. You didn't even use your powers. They punched you and you pushed them back and ran."

"What are you getting at?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"No one would believe me." And God he tried before. "Even if they did, they wouldn't help a foreigner who towered over them." He saw her look at him with worry, so he smiled.

"Besides, it doesn't matter." No need to bother her and make her worried.

"Of course it does! This isn't right!" She shouted. Then she spoke softer, "Don't act like it's nothing. You're human too."

Smile still in place, Kotetsu replied, "I know. It'll somehow work out."

"Yeah. I'll fix it." She said.

*****  
"I heard you left the school."

Kotetsu jumped at that, "Wha-what are you doing here Glasses?" He looked at his watch, "Aren't you being a delinquent now, miss Goody two shoes?"

She huffed in response, "It's Tomoe and you didn't answer me."

"I left because mom needs me."

"What about your dad."

Kotetsu didn't reply, beside him Tomoe spoke, "What about your brother?"

"He's stuck with work. We need the cash you know."

"So what? You ditch your education and get a low paid job? Is that it?"

He scoffed, "As though I will do that. Remember what you said about my marks? I can always take it to the jurisdiction. So we reached an understanding. I can ditch the classes and work but I can get the books and write my exams for free."

"But you won't get the grade you deserve."

Kotetsu shrugged, "That's nothing new and I'd rather not get myself involved in any more trouble. Got a lot to deal with my strength as it is."

Tomoe looked at him thoughtfully, "It mustn't be easy, suddenly going from a twig to a muscular God."

That got a laugh out of the boy.

"When you put it that way, yeah. But I'm improving"

She nodded in agreement. "Say Kotetsu, if you need any help, or even just the notes, you know you can ask me anytime right?"

Kotetsu just looked at her for a moment before smiling, "Thanks".

***  
A year turned into two and finally it was over.

It shouldn't have surprised Tomoe when she learnt that Kotetsu didn't plan to go to college.

He had several stable jobs and was actually planning to start his own business.

No, she knew it was bound to have happened. She's glad, really. Now that they are older and have spent time together, people have stopped giving him weird looks and have come to realize what a sweet heart he was.

But the thought of leaving him alone and going to the city didn't sit well with her.

She never knew why she followed him that fateful day.

Sure they met before, heck, they were in the same class but that day was the first time she decided to pay attention to Kotetsu, a boy and not Kotetsu, the delinquent who can kill you with a handshake.

"Yo Glasses! What's got you frowning so much?"

"Nothing!"

Kotetsu frowned at her, "Don't lie. Not to me. Remember we promised each other."

She nodded. They did make a lot of promises. They did a lot of things together.

"I was just thinking about...about what comes next."

"Ah." He sat down and beckoned her to follow suit. She did. Hugging her close he spoke softly, "I don't know about you, but I think I like what we have here."

He continued, "What comes next might seem scary. You'll be going to the city, while I'll be trying out something new. We both might make a mess. You might hate it there and the music would disrupt your studying. My business might fail and I'll lose all the money I've invested in it.

Though one could get used to blaring music. I mean, I know a certain nerd who got used to my ramblings and actually listened to me singing. You introduced me to some amazing people who have decided to sponsor my upcoming business and that's a huge deal."

"Alright...i get it. Maybe, things would work out." She continued for him. He smiled at her. "Atta girl."

"Thanks. This is why I love you." She blurted out as she hugged him.

Kotetsu froze.

Tomoe was confused why he was stiff and thought back to what she said, when she realized it.

In hindsight, that made a whole lot more sense.

In the real world, there are no 'obvious signs' and cheat codes to figure this out.

So she is glad to be one of the lucky few who see the 'signs' and act upon it. Afterall-

"You heard me. I love you, Kotetsu."

"You always surprise me."

"In good ways I hope?"

Kissing her forehead he mumbled, "In the best ways."

You only find your soulmate once.


End file.
